conanfandomcom-20200223-history
Savage Sword of Conan 100
Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 100 001.jpg Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 100 052.jpg =When a God Lives!= Creators Plot: John Buscema Writer: Michael Fleisher Penciler: John Buscema Inker: Ernie Chan Letterer: Joe Rosen Major Characters * Conan (Previous chronological appearance in second story of SSOC-99; next chronological appearance SSOC-84). Minor Characters *Tharh Helm (First appearnce; no further appearances to date). Arenjun Captain of the guard. *Persaphne (First appearance; dies in this issue). Kushite "goddess." *Kwasuthu (First appearance; dies in this issue). Kushite shaman-priest. Location *Anrejun and the nearby hills and forest. Time Frame *Three days. Synopsis Conan's trip to a fence to pawn a stolen statue turns into a fight as soldiers raid the store. Conan manages to climb up to the roof and flees on a purloined horse, which unfortunately collapses from exhaustion. Conan scrambled up the hills as the guards give chase and fire arrows, and the Cimmerian topples a cliff into the forest vines below. After a night's rest, Conan is annoyed to discover his pursuers have circled the mountain and are still on his trail. As the soldiers are mysteriously picked off one by one by traps, Conan is approached by a band of displaced Kushites, who name him "Amra, the Lion," before they attack. By virtue of sheer numbers they capture Conan and bring him to their village of mud and straw huts, intending to sacrifice the barbarian. Conan is taken before the Kushite's goddes, Persaphne, who demands to know why Conan is trespassing. In a rather astonishing coincidence, the statue that Conan had stolen in Arenjun happens to be the long-missing idol of Uggrahk, the bat-god of the Kushites. The shaman-priest Kwasuthu condemns Conan to death. Later, a bound Conan is approached by Persaphne, who reveals she was kidnapped as a child and used as a figurehead by Kwasuthu. Conan almost succeeds in seducing the young woman into releasing him, but they are interrupted by the Kushites who have captured the remaining soldiers. Conan and the Arenjun soldiers are tied to a stake in preparation for sacrifice to Uggrahk, but Persaphne sneaks a dagger into Conan's hand. While the Kushites chant, Conan frees himself and the soldiers, and jumps into the throng of Kushite midgets, followed quickly by the soldiers. Unfortunately, the return of the idol causes Uggrahk himself to manifest, in all his bat-headed, snake-bodied, scaly, tentacled glory. The shaman-priest is crushed under his demon-god's body, and as the temple collapses, only Conan and Captain Helm flee alive. Helm praises Conan for his bravery, thanks him for his assistance, then tries to arrest him. Conan, tired of the whole thing, bitch-slaps Helm into unconsciousness and wanders off. Notes =The Gift= Creators Writer: Larry Yakata Penciler: June Brigman Inker: Armando Gil Major Characters * Conan (Previous chronological appearance in CB-116; next chronological appearance in second story of SSOC-91). Minor Characters *Ygraine (First and only appearance to date). With of an Ophiran forest. *Sverre (First appearance; dies in this issue). An old companion of Conan. Location *Eastern Ophir. Time Frame *A week. Synopsis On the outskirts of a forest, Conan comes across a couple of thieves harassing an elderly priest. When they attack Conan, the Cimmerian makes short work of them. In gratitude, the elderly man warns Conan against using the forest as a shortcut, and gives him a gift. Conan doesn't have the time or patience to take the long way, and cuts through the trees. He is attacked by monsters and soon finds Ygraine, the ruler of the forest. The witch takes Conan to her home, drugs him, and binds him. She gives Conan two choices - become her companion or suffer as one of the half-dead who guard her forest. Conan chooses the former. Several days later, he discovers that his old companion, Sverre, is one of the creatures lurking in the forest, but Ygraine kills him. Conan realizes that will be his fate too, so he get Ygraine drunk and flees. A white crane appears, apparently the gift from the elderly man, and leads Conan to safety. Notes Category:Marvel Comics issues